The Doctor
by jadestone45
Summary: An Alex, from Harvest Moon:Magical Melody, one-shot.


TheDoctor Guess-who one-shot

8DDD

", you need to be more careful…" A black-haired boy said. You looked up into his dark eyes, which were full of concern. When your eyes locked, he quickly looked down at his clipboard.

"That's your…third trip this month for over-exhaustion…Are you trying to get yourself hurt?" He asked, noting something down on the paper.

"No, Alex…" You replied softly.

"You'll call me Doctor, ..." He said, not even looking up.

You sighed and looked down away from him. You were always overworking yourself, and Alex always got angry at you. You had gotten to know him over the time though. Usually when you were sitting around, waiting to get better, you'd notice him reading a novel, or falling asleep in his chair. Then what's her name would come over and pull his chair backwards, knocking him out.

Alex started to shake his head and walk off, as you lay your head back down on the pillow. You looked over out the window next to your cot. You could see most things out there.

Blue was walking down the rode, carrying a basket full of milk, probably delivering it to the Mayor's. Jamie and Dan were getting into another strange competition, and Ray was rooting them on. Woody was dragging Joe and Kurt to another job, probably at Hugh's farm.

You sighed, watching everyone move along happily. Suddenly, you heard some voices coming out from the front door of the clinic.

"Can I see her, Doc?"

"Yea, sure…"

Maria poked her head around the corner, smiling. You smiled back a little weakly. Maria was one of your best friends, and she always new what to say. She was the little ray of sunshine on your gloomy day.

"Hey there, how's the injury?" She asked, knowing the answer anyway.

"I just worked too much, I'm fine…" You said, lying back down on your pillow.

"Oh yea? Sure you're not just here to see Alex?" You immediately sat up and started to cough violently. Alex walked around to the side of your bed and patted you on the back. You coughed a bit and nodded for him to go away.

When he was gone, you glared up at Maria, who was smiling smugly.

"Maria, I don't like Alex…" You said sharply. Maria rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed, you swinging your legs over the edge.

I sat at my desk reading the latest novel in my favorite series. (Not Icha Icha) I started hearing giggling coming from behind 's curtain. I shook my head. _Girls will be girls…_I said in my head. There was more giggling coming from Maria, but was whispering something else.

"Gah! Maria, s-stop it!" I heard her start shouting a bit. I stood up and walked over to tell them not to be too wild, was still recovering.

You tried to put everything back on, but Maria was much faster. Suddenly the curtain, that kept your bed private, swung open. You sat there, wearing only your tank top under-shirt and about-to-slide-off jean shorts. 

Alex looked down at you, a blush coming over his pale face. You blushed greatly and pulled the blanket over yourself.

"A-Alex!" You shouted. Maria found this her cue to leave, and didn't forget to steal the keys and lock the front door. Alex quickly hurried off, his face entirely red.

You sighed and stood up, trying to find the rest of your clothes. Unfortunately for you, Maria was a good planner, and took your clothes with her. You blushed and re-did your shorts, walking out hesitantly. You walked over to wear Alex was, blushing extremely as you said, "Doctor…um…Maria…kinda…stole my clothes…"

He blushed and looked you up and down for a second. A small smile began to curl up on his face, but he quickly caught it and looked down at his book.

"Uh…right, right…you can go back to your house…" He said. You nodded, actually a little sad, and went over to the front door.

"…Doctor? It's locked…" You said, quietly. Alex sighed and stood up to try the door himself. When it didn't budge, he went to get the keys, to find that they were gone.

"Oh, great…she stole my keys too…" He said aggravated.

"B-But…it's getting late…and I—" You were cut off as he shushed you gently.

"It's alright, , you can stay the night here and what's her name will let us out in the morning…" Alex's calm voice soothed you slightly.

"Alright, Ale--Doctor! ...okay, Doctor…" You said, catching yourself before you said his name. You looked up, half-expecting him to be glaring at you. Alex sighed and shook his head.

"You can call me Alex, the Clinic is closed…." He walked off and you sadly sat on your cot.

_I don't really like him, do I? He's a nice guy, but…a bit controlling. And he seems only serious about his work…But he can be kind and caring about other things too…he doesn't charge you for staying in the clinic…And he's almost always on the job…_

_But, he never seems to notice me. He doesn't even show the slightest hint that he feels anything. He can't possibly like someone like me. A poor little farm girl, always getting hurt and in trouble…_

"..." You jumped out of your thoughts at the sound of his voice. You looked up to see him standing in the doorway to his kitchen.

"Food's ready…" Was all he said, before going back into the kitchen. You stood up and sighed.

"No…he doesn't really like me…" You whispered to yourself before entering the kitchen.

It was a smallish space, a small sized kitchen with a table and two chairs. There was a floral-print tablecloth spread over the table, and a candle centerpiece. Two plates sat in front of each chair. A slice of ham, some corn, and sliced oranges were on the plate, and a glass of water was next to it.

Alex stood there, holding out your chair for you, as you took the seat. You scooted yourself in, and he took his own seat. There was an eerie silence between you two as you ate. You reached over to pick up your glass when Alex finally said something.

"I hope you don't mind water…I…didn't really know what you liked…" He said quietly.

"It's okay," You replied. Normally you'd actually have a bit of wine, but water was fine with you.

The rest of the meal was finished in silence. Alex stood at the sink, washing the dishes (he told you that you weren't allowed to help) as you sat in the clinic section. You started to put some blankets onto the cot, to make it a bit more comfortable, when Alex called out to you.

", what're you doing?" You jumped a little and looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry…should I not use these blankets? I'll fold them and put them back…I'm sorry…" You stammered a little, afraid of what he might say.

"No, no…it's okay, but…Aren't you going to use my bed…?" He asked the question like it was so simple. You blushed a major red color.

"B-But…it's…it's your bed…aren't…you going to…sleep in it?" Your voice was quiet and shaky.

"Um…not…unless you want me to…I mean…I just thought that…the cot might be uncomfortable…" You froze up slightly, and there was an awkward silence between you two. You started to say something, but it only came out as a small squeak. You cleared your throat and tried again.

"I…I'll take the bed…if it's okay with you…" You said, your voice barely a whisper. Alex nodded and went to go get the bed set up. You sat on the bed, trying to calm yourself down.

Your heart was racing at a speed, not even a space shuttle could beat. You touched the side of your cheek, and it was radiating heat. Suddenly, a thought struck you. Your heart began beating a little faster, as you stood and walked over to where Alex was.

"Um…A-Alex…?" You stammered quietly.

Alex looked up at you for a second. "Hm…?"

"I…uh…was wondering…if you had any…um…over-sized t-shirts…for…some pajamas…I could wear…." You blushed and looked away right after you said it. You couldn't see it, but Alex was smiling slightly. He stood up and walked over to his dresser and rummaged through some things. After a few minutes, he pulled out a rather large, red cotton t-shirt.

"Will this do, ?" He asked, handing it to you. You nodded, hugging it to your chest and quickly running off to the bathroom. You came out a few minutes later, sure that your face was as red as the shirt. Alex looked up from his book, and you tugged the shirt down a bit more.

"Wow, ...you have a g—" He cut himself off before he finished and looked away. "Uh…right…your beds ready, if you'd like to sleep now…"

You nodded, quickly retreating to the safety of being under the covers of your bed. Alex watched after you, finishing his sentence in a whisper, "…great body…"

You sat up in the middle of the night, rubbing your still drooping eyes. You looked over to see Alex, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. You stood up and walked out to the kitchen.

I sat up, awakened by the sound of someone letting out a strangled cry. I couldn't think straight for a few minutes, but when I regained full consciousness, I bolted upright out of my chair. I thought someone else was in the house.

I quietly slipped out of my room, trying carefully to not wake . I looked around the corner, into the kitchen, only to see a dark shape. I wouldn't risk turning on the lights, incase the stranger had a gun. I watched them bend down, maybe to pick something up and stand back up again.

They whispered some angrily under their breath and walked over to my kitchen's drawers. They pulled one open, shuffling through some things before closing it. Then they opened the next one, pulling a small piece of paper out.

I thought it might have been my checkbook, or I.D. I quickly gained my bravery and tackled them to the ground. We both landed with an oomph on the tiled floor. But, something was wrong. I moved my hand, slowly down the side of their body. This wasn't a thief…

You lay, belly-down, on the ground. Someone had tackled you hard. Suddenly you shivered, as their hand crept down your side, starting right under your arm and moving down to your thigh. You whirled around, knocking them off.

The person who had been on top of you quickly stood up and ran to one of the kitchen walls. The bright light overhead flooded the room, temporarily blinding you. You rubbed your eyes and looked up at the black-haired boy that you thought was still asleep.

"?"

"Alex?" You both said in unison. Alex looked down at you as you blushed. There were a few moments of silence as you both took in what had happened.

"Floral..?" Alex said, suddenly breaking the silence. You looked up at him in confusion, before realizing what he meant. Before you could do 

anything, he kneeled next to, taking your hand, and dragging you back to his bedroom.

You blushed as he picked you up and lay you down on the bed, climbing over you a bit. You looked up at his dark, deep eyes as they filled with a mischievous gleam.

"A-Alex…what're you doing?" You stammered slightly. He leaned over you, a smirk crossing his face.

"..." Alex began. "I have always thought…you were a wonderful person…and I really like you. Maybe I could…examine…you a bit…?"

You blushed a deep red in the darkness. In a nutshell, Alex had just said he loved you. He quietly watched, awaiting your answer. After a few moments, you nodded, and he smiled a bit more.

Leaning down, onto you completely, his lips practically mashed over yours. Not wasting anytime, you felt his tongue slide over your bottom lip, you allowing him entrance. As his tongue began to 'examine' your mouth, his hands slid up and down the side of your body.

He pushed up the red shirt more and more each time his hands caressed you. Finally he reached the bottom edge of your bra. Slipping his hands around you to unclip it and pull it off, his hands continued the 'examination'.

His lips left yours, kissing down your jaw line and neck, to your collar bone. He kissed you lightly, until you let out a soft moan. He smirked against your skin and began to nip and lick that one spot, leaving a slight red mark.

You had your arms wrapped around him slightly, gripping his shirt tightly. You softly whispered his name as he kissed you lightly on the lips again.

Let's just say…the 'examination' went well…-Brains leak from ears, still has apathetic face-


End file.
